Coral's Oceans
by StoryWriter14
Summary: As a baby, Coral was found along the shore of a beach. She was raised as a human but when she turned fifteen, she found out she has a more special gift. Read on!


I had moved to the far side of town. I was only about 14 or 15 when this happened. No one knew about it except myself and only myself. I say that because I believe that the person who did this to me, didn't even know herself. I was murdered by someone that I did not even suspect would do this to me nor do I blame them. My name is Emily Miller, also known as Milly Mill or M.M. This is the story of how I met someone and then was killed by them. Allow me to tell my story the way it happened.

"Emily, it's time for school. You better get up before the bus come and passes." I heard my mother calling from outside my room. "I will walk to school. It's too early." "It's almost eight o'clock." "WHAT?! AHHHHHHH! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" I said and then I hurried and dressed up for my third day at school. I had picked out a light blue shirt that said in hot pink 'You Rockin' My World'. To go with it, I picked out a skirt by the color of cardinal red, booty-socks, and my black

ballerina flats. I put my light brown hair in a quick, I just got up, ponytail. The purple eye-shadow complimented my hazel eyes.

I was out of the house in a second and was running to school. My bag was heavy with my science book, algebra book, and my French and Spanish book. The rain was poring down and pelting my face as I ran like the wind to school. I only had to run like three blocks there but it was hard because I couldn't see a thing through the rain that was pelting my face.

Ten minutes had passed and I found myself in school and in the wrong classroom. I was supposed to be in my U.S. History room but instead I found myself in the Biology room. It smelled disgusting and I was going to get in trouble and fast if I didn't high-tail it out of there. I was so confused on where I was supposed to go. Unlike everyone else in the school, I was still unsure on where I was supposed to be going. I knew my classes but not there rooms, not quite yet.

I felt something tap my shoulder and turned to see a girl named Melissa Gordan. She was one of the most quiet and nicest people I knew in this school. I knew that I was only about two miles from my old school but even though I was so close I just can't reach my old friends. It's like being in a cage when your trying to get out to freedom. I was in that cage my my old house, my old friends, everything was my freedom. I just couldn't reach them, any of them quite yet.

I looked at Melissa and she pointed to a room just across the hallway. "Uh... Oh! Thanks Melissa. I was thinking I was close but I just couldn't find the room. Anyway thanks again." I said think that i was so stupid. The classroom was just across the hall and I was stupid enough to think that it was on the other side of the whole school. I walked nervously to the other side of the hall. Little knowing someone was watching me, my every move, I kept doing my usual things.

Soon a week had passed and I was used to my classes. I had also gotten to know Melissa better. She was a freshman like me only she was in class A, I was in class D. After about what seemed like decades, it was finally lunch time and I was excited to talk to Melissa about something happening in my family. Every time I talk to Melissa, I feel like I can tell her my whole life long story. It's just something that I feel like I am talking to my sister. Though she moved with my father when my parents got a divorce.

When I sat down at a table, I saw that Melissa was not at school. She was here this morning but I guess she went home sick. I thought I was alone but after about 15 minutes Melissa came into view. She smiled and said, "Sorry, Emily I had some...uh...business to attend to in biology." Melissa looked as though she was hiding something but I tried not to think about it much.

After about 5 minutes of silence, I decided to tell her about what was going to happen. "Melissa?" "Hmm?" "I am going to be going away for a while. I have to go see my cousin in Montana. Sorry, but I will be back in a few weeks." "Oh. Okay then when are you leaving?" "Next week on Wednesday." "How about we go for coffee after school. Just us." "Yeah. Okay sure why not?" Melissa smiled and said she forgot to study for a test two periods from now in algebra, so she left.

I couldn't see it but then someone found a dead body in the storage closet. It was of Candi. She was a girl who was in my class. She had the body somewhat similar to mine. Big breasts, slim figure, wide hips, the whole nine yards. She even looked similar to myself. By what everyone was saying, she was raped but not by a boy. I was shocked that this was a case by a girl who had feelings for girls. I thought Poor Candi but then she woke up saying that she couldn't remember and she was put into the emergency room that instant! She was found and saved in time, unlike me.

Melissa came back and said she was done studying. The res of the day came and went just as I was ready to go to the cafe' with Mel *Melissa.* We got in her truck and she started to drive down the street. As soon as the cafe' came in sight, she turned the opposite way and towards the woods. She said that she wanted me. I didn't know how to react except try and see what she meant by 'wanted me.' "What do you mean?" "I am the one who raped Candi and tried to kill her. She lives but she doesn't remember a thing. When I went to 'study' I was really thinking of you. Heh. Now it's your turn and this time I won't let you go. Never." I was speechless. I tried to run for my life but I was too slow and before I knew it she had stabbed me. It was a terrible experience to feel. The pain was agony but still she didn't stop with it. I knew she meant business.

Melissa grabbed me and threw me on the ground. I was unable to move from my place. She came closer and I became utterly scared. She was the one who tried to kill Candi. She was the one trying to kill me. I couldn't help but wish that I did not accept her plead to come with her. I just wish that none of this was happening.

"Why are you doing this Melissa? Am i not your friend? Am i just a toy to you Something that you can just pop the head off and then buy a new one?" I said but hardly. Melissa's face became sad and unknowing. "I... I can't stop now. I am sorry, Emily. I am sorry for this." She whispered but I was still able to hear it. "Why then?" I said and she replied in tears. "If I don't then I will die. I will be killed by the one who possess me. Please understand." That was the last thing I heard then she killed me.

I wonder what she meant by "the one who possess me." But then again, I am happy that she is alive. Even though she killed me to protect herself, it was worth seeing that my mother had gotten better and that Melissa had turned over and had gotten that thing that possessed her, out of her. That is my story.


End file.
